Behind the Pages
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: A cute series of one-shots. Things you didn't read in the book! Can feature the P.O.V of family members, too. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own MDBC!
1. Change

**My new oneshot series! This will also feature the P.O.V of the families. Don't worry, I swear I'll make it interesting. Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

Change ( Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid's POV)

Sometimes it all seems surreal to me. It seems like these past 6 years happened in a flash. And even though David's death was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, see all the good that comes from it.

Cassidy.

She is the one person that has changed so much that it isn't even funny. She's still the feisty, hot-tempered, sports-loving girl. But there has been a lot of... change.

Her personality? Softer. Her look? Prettier, beautiful even, without even trying. Her schedule? Includes homework. Her life? Includes friends and boys. Or just _boy._ In singular.

"I'm home!" came a shout, followed by laughter and too many footsteps to be one person.

Cassidy comes into view, and with her are Megan, Emma, Becca and Jess, "And so are they." she gestured to them.

They've become like family to us. Them, their families and us have become a huge family. I knew this book club would turn out to be a wonderful idea.

"Hi, girls. How was school?" I ask, smiling. A chorus of 'good's and 'fine's reached my ears, "How was Colonial?" I ask Jess specifically.

She grins, "I can't believe I ever hated it!" she exclaimed.

I look at her. Back when she was in 6th grade, such an exclamation coming out of her mouth would have been a miracle. Now it wasn't. She had changed. For the better.

"Come on, let's go up, and start our work. We can't waste time." Becca said to them. Then a rather sheepish look settled on her face, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's OK." I cut her off, smiling, "Go ahead and finish fast, then do whatever you wanted to do. I'll be in the kitchen."

The footsteps pattered up the stairs. Would Becca have apologized, or even realized her mistake, 5 years ago? No, I don't think so. Change.

Emma has so much more confidence now, I suddenly think, as I hear Emma say to Becca, "It's wrong, Bec. I know this better than you do."

"Becca, listen to Emma for once." Megan said tiredly. Megan had changed, and learnt to be the leader.

Half an hour later, the girls come down.

"Mom, we're going!" Cassidy calls.

"Where?" I call back, remembering (slightly regretfully) the time where I had to be the one to take her anywhere. But she had grown ant times had... changed.

"Em and I-the rink, Megan and Becca, the mall, Jess, back to Colonial to go somewhere with Adele, Frankie and Savannah."

"Alright."

Cassidy's phone rings, and she fishes it out of the pocket of her jeans, "Hello? Oh, hey Tristan. No, I'm going to the rin- hey, isn't it, like, 1:00 in the morning for you?"

Her friends and I stare at her as she rolls her eyes, "You got bored," she sighed, "Ok, I'll call you back in an hour. Will you be awake?"

She then laughed and said, "Yeah. OK. You better come visit soon." I hear the phone buzz with Tristan's voice, but I can't make out anything.

"I know." Cassidy says simply into the phone, "I miss you, too."

She switches off the phone and turns to leave.

"Cass!" I call. She turns. I look at her, "I'm so proud of you. All."

She laughs and leaves, as Megan say, "Oh, and Simon says hi to you all."

I sigh contentedly. I wouldn't have wanted life to turn out any other way. I hear Chloe's wail. She's awake. The wails stop quite quickly and I remember that Stanley's in the room with her.

The phone rings. It's mine this time. The caller ID says Courtney's name.

Memories flash through my mind and I think of all the good things that had happened over these few years. How the good outnumbered the bad. How there was hardly any bad, just the accident. How everything had become almost better.

_Change._


	2. Anything Can Happen

**Hey guys! Here's a Jess and Darcy one-shot (as per the request of Molly, thanks for the suggestion!)**

**Which name do you guys like better, Jarcy or Dess...? Leave it in the review section, haha! :) **

**Anyway, thanks for every single follow, favorite, review, and view! It means a lot! Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

Anything Can Happen (Jess's POV)

"Jess!" my mother calls from downstairs, "Darcy's here!"

I smile, like I do every time Darcy's name is mentioned. He makes me so happy. It's impossible to think of him not being with me, he's always so supportive of everything I do, and he always makes time for us to be together.

Funny, but there was a time when I thought the two of us getting together was impossible.

_Anything can happen._

I walk down the stairs and into the hall, where Darcy's waiting for me, near the door. He smiles brightly at me. I can't believe that_ I'm_ the one who makes _him_ so happy... I mentally shake myself. I need to get out of Dreamworld and into reality. Mind you, right now, they're both pretty much the same thing.

He opens the door wider for me to step out, and I do, waving goodbye to my parents.

"What's up, then?" Darcy asks casually. The two of us get into his car. We're going to Kimball Farm to enjoy ice cream and, well, just... talk.

"Not much..."I say laughingly, "But, Darcy. There's something I wanted to talk to you about specifically." and there is.

He's quiet for a second as he starts the engine and gets going. Then he speaks, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No. It's just... Darcy. You're leaving for Dartmouth in to weeks." I say matter-of-factly, "And I am going to miss you so much."

He turns to me as he stops for the red light, "I know, Jess. I'm going to miss Concord. And Pip. And Mum, Dad and Emma. And everyone. But especially you."

I feel a tingle of delight to know that I'm what he'll miss the most, "Promise that nothing will happen between us."

_Anything can happen._

These words give me nothing but a slight chill of fear now. Darcy parks the car in the parking lot of Kimball Farm and gets out. So do I. We're the only ones here. Before either of us can make a move to get inside, he takes my face in his hands.

"Jess." he says softly, and I know he is going to truly mean every single one of his words, "You make me so incredibly happy. And, yes, you used to be my little sister's best friend. Used to. But now you're so, so much more. And I would not give you up for anything, ever. I am going to make sure that we see each other every holiday we have. We'll text, call, email, video-chat, everything. But nothing will _ever _happen to us. Understood?"

I feel kind of shocked. Darcy had told me before, many times, that I made him very happy. But he had never given me such a heart-felt speech about it. I had never expected him to do so, either.

_Anything can happen._

"OK." I whisper to him, feeling happier myself, than I ever had before.

And he kissed me. It was different than his previous kisses. It was soft and sweet and gentle. But it was also loving. I kissed him back, enjoying the sparks and fireworks that seemed to be erupting all around us. We were the only two people in the world, just me and him, and nothing could be better.

We pull away from each other, finally. We were both smiling. He takes my hand and we go inside.

"I never expected any of this to happen." Darcy confessed to me as we sit down later with our ice creams. Him, chocolate, me, vanilla.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously

"Dartmouth. England. Scholarship. Getting you."

"Well, I never expected a bunch of stuff to happen either." I inform him, a grin tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Like?" he questions.

"Colonial. Savannah and I becoming friends. Scholarship. Book Club. Lydia- you know, my fox. Getting _you."_ I reply, giggling.

He laughs, too, "Well, you know what they say."

I knew, before he could even finish the sentence. I knew, because I'd been thinking the same phrase over and over again. I knew, because he was right. And so was I. We spoke the last phrase in a hushed whisper, together, our voices chorusing in perfect sync, letting the happy and thoughtful silence stretch out afterwards:

_"Anything can happen."_


End file.
